In Sacred Walls
by AkiraDawn
Summary: Link and Zelda pay visit to the most cherished site in Hyrule: The Sacred Grove. What happens when their journey ends in a most unexpected rain shower? Will they make it to Farron Woods before the rain falls harder? Rated M for a reason!
1. The Sacred Grove

In Sacred Walls

I hope you all like it! Thanks for responding to my poll; those of you that did! This story is a combination of The Sacred Grove and Farron Woods in the Twilight Princess setting.

Link and Zelda had been walking for nearly two hours. Springtime in Hyrule was a time of year to be savored and cherished. It only came once a year and when it did the world blossomed into a lush wonderland of flowers and vegetation. Zelda laughed with Link as she clung to his hand. It had been the perfect day for a walk to the most treasured of places in Hyrule: The Sacred Grove. Zelda looked so clean today in her white strapless linen dress and Link couldn't believe he had her to himself for the day. Link thought she looked so beautiful; the way her brunette hair fell over her shoulders and how the sunlight caressed her every curve.

"I've never been here. I've heard so many stories about the Sacred Grove." Zelda said as Link lead her through the carved out path in the woods. "It must have been thrilling for you to have set foot in the old temple site." Zelda said.

"There's not much left of the old temple, that's for sure." Link said. He squeezed her hand tighter and pulled her closer to him. "It's still such a..mystical place. Do you think the gods know the temple's remains are still there?" Link asked.

"Of course they do. They were the messengers that desired the temple to be built on those grounds; that's why it's sacred." Zelda said.

"Zelda, is it true that the kingdom was once built around those grounds?" Link asked.

"Part of it was. The old castle was once built outside of the grounds but there's nothing left of it now. It was abandoned when the kingdom became too large and the grounds dismantled. There was fear that the sprawling urban center would trickle into the Sacred Grove and it was immediately moved to its current location." Zelda explained.

"Hmm…do you ever wonder what that was like? You know, before our time…the times we only hear about in stories." Link stopped in his tracks and took Zelda in his arms. She smiled.

"I do wonder about those times. Sometimes I think that the magic and spontaneity of days of old is lost to our time now. Like what we're doing today, we woke up and you came knocking on my door with this grand idea. I would have never thought of such. Maybe you have some of the magic and spontaneity of the old hero they always speak of." Zelda said smiling. She threw her arms over Link's shoulders. He laughed at her.

"I somehow doubt that. I just wanted you to go on a walk with me." Link said. Zelda kissed him sweetly.

"I love you." Zelda said. "I can't kiss you like that…well ever." Zelda said. "That's why we should take advantage of a good thing." Zelda kissed him again. Zelda would be horribly frowned upon if anyone saw her kissing Link in this unsavory fashion. It was a curse to be royalty sometimes. Unfortunately, Zelda had an unrealistic image to uphold and there were times when it did nothing but torment her. But she was with Link today and when she was with him there was never any harm in being the woman she really was.

"I wish I could kiss you like that all the time." Link said taking her hand again. They had to get moving if they were going to see the sights the Sacred Grove had to offer.

"I do too." Zelda said sincerely. There was almost a certain degree of sadness in her voice; as if she felt trapped under the weight of being a rightful heir to Hyrule. If anyone could rule this country someday it was Zelda and Link told her that a hundred times. But, there was a price you paid for being next in line to govern Hyrule. The birds could be heard chirping and fluttering through the trees and the bushes that lined this seemingly lightly traveled path. The mossy ground was cool underneath their feet. As they traveled deep into the forest the air around them grew cooler. It would have been much easier to come here on Epona but Link thought it a good idea to leave her in the stables after the big day she had experienced the day before. After all, what would have been the point in a walk to the Sacred Grove had Link and Zelda taken Epona?

The closer Link and Zelda got to the Sacred Grove the more she yearned for Link to just steal her away for the weekend. She loved trips like this with Link and always hated to think of the end of their journeys together. Zelda reached her hand out to a small bloom on one of the plants that grew around them.

"Do you know what kind of plant this is?" Zelda asked.

"Hmm…no I don't, but it's delicate isn't it?" Link asked.

"It is. And such tiny little petals." Zelda said looking at the small pale yellow flower. The air around them was growing damper and it loomed with the scent of a rain shower. It was a sure sign that the Sacred Grove wasn't far off. Link walked ahead of Zelda to part away the vines that were overtaking the path. Once peeled away the walls of the decrepit temple could be seen in the distance.

"Zelda, come here." Link motioned for her. It had been nearly three years since he had laid eyes on this hallowed sight. He reached for Zelda's hand and pulled her close to him. Putting one hand on his back, Zelda leaned forward and peered between the vines that Link had pushed back and felt herself loose her breath. There is was. It was far more overgrown than Zelda had imagined.

"I can see what's left of the temple walls! Ooooh would you look at this place!" Zelda said excitedly as she peered upon the first glimpse of the remains of the old Temple of Time.

"Come on…" Link said stepping over the mound of tree roots and rocks. Zelda held on to Link and followed in his footsteps. The ground was soft from rainwater and the squish of wet grass below was the only sound to be heard. Zelda looked around; the moss covered walls spoke of an era in Hyrule lost to the forest. Link and Zelda weren't even near the old Temple of Time yet and the revered nature of this site could be felt.

"The Master Sword was once in here; considered the only place precious enough to protect a blade that would yield its power to its chosen master." Zelda said dreamily as she put her hand on the side of Link's face. Link smiled at her.

"Do you think the hero of old walked here once? You know, came into this grove with the wisdom of the gods…on a mission to take blade in hand and protect Hyrule?" Link asked Zelda as they made their way through the lush green of what were presumably the remnants of the old courtyard in front of the temple. Zelda squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'm certain he did. The stories say that some are able to see into the past and that this is the only place where such vision occurs." Zelda said. Link stopped in his tracks and took Zelda in his arms.

"It's true." He answered her. She could feel his lips on her bare shoulder. Zelda turned her head slightly.

"You have the gift don't you? You can see into the past, can't you?" Zelda asked her voice serious and soft." Link raised his head up and his eyes met Zelda's.

"I can." Link responded.

"Is…that going to be worrisome to you today?" Zelda asked suddenly worried about what Link may see.

"Not at all. The sight will be peaceful I'm certain of it." Link smiled at her to let Zelda know there was nothing to worry about. Let's get closer to where the Master Sword once rest." Link said taking Zelda's hand again. They could hear the wind rustling the trees and the occasional chirping bird. It was as if nature knew this place was holy. They walked through the soaked earth wondering how high these walls once reached to the heavens. This place looked to have been abandoned for possibly hundreds of years. The stone sidewalk that was once in the courtyard was entirely covered in moss and brambles now.

"Link, that's the entrance isn't it? Up there, that's the ancient entrance." Zelda asked eagerly as she pointed in front of her. Link stopped walking with her again. Memories flooded his mind as he looked upon the old entrance in the distance.

"Yes…that's the old entrance…the Master Sword once rested in the chamber behind it. Link's eyes shifted to the sky. Some of the infrastructure of the old temple remained. He could see it; the temple that is. He could see its rafters, its ancient marble, the glint of gold. They hadn't even reached the old entrance and these images were already flooding Link's mind like a torrent of water.

"Link, are you alright?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah…it's like the gods are whispering to me." Link said softly. The breeze picked up; you could almost hear the faint chanting of the gods. Zelda's eyes were wide with fascination as she squeezed Link's hand tighter. They made their way up the slick, worn away stone steps. Link seemed to be enchanted by the ancient entryway. Her remembered standing here with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Funny how things change in three years. The triforce symbol that had once been carved so deeply into this doorway was wearing away.

"There's something on the ground." Zelda's voice woke Link from his enchanted state.

"Oh this is…I know what this is…there's another triforce here. I remember it. Help pull the vines away." Link said anxiously as he remembered how this spot looked three years ago. Zelda knelt down beside Link and helped him tug at the vines and brambles that covered the antique stone in the ground.

"Well, look at that, it matches the impression that was once vivid on the entryway." Zelda said. Zelda shifted her eyes to Link as he stood up and stood on the spot that they had uncovered. The visions became much clearer. He could see the ancient holy statues, the winding stairs. He could see how the chamber that once housed the Master Sword looked. He saw a temple at peace. Zelda rose from her knees. Her feet felt cold from the wet earth. She put a hand on Link's arm.

"It's so beautiful…I wish you could see it." Link said. Zelda gazed ahead in the direction Link was looking. All she saw was grass and the outer wall of the Master Sword Chamber. She could see the stained stone and the moss that was claiming this land as its own. She could see the elaborate archway, crumbling into the earth once more. The grand statues, once white and lustrous, were corroded and weathering away. The arched windows of the temples had been gone for years. Zelda's vision was far different than that of what Link saw. Where they were standing would have once been the second floor terrace level that overlooked the main entrance to the temple. It was nothing more than a mound of earth and stone now. The dome that once covered this structure was the only part of this sacred site that was salvaged before the temple went in to ruins. The dome now rested in the new temple in the current kingdom of Hyrule. "It's just as I remember…" Link's voice trailed off as he could see the old sunlight pouring through the windows illuminating the main chamber. Zelda moved her hand to Link's back. Link blinked a couple times and snapped out of his reminisceful state. He now saw the same aged walls Zelda could see. Link put his hands on Zelda's shoulders.

"Let's see if you can see it." Link said trading Zelda places on the stone triforce in the ground.

"But Link, the Master Sword doesn't yield to me…I won't be able to see the old temple in all its grandeur." Zelda said hating so much to disappoint the hero she loved so dearly.

"Here, just try, look through the stone." Link said keeping his hands on Zelda's shoulders. She took a deep breath as the tender air pushed long hair off her shoulders. Secretly, she hoped she could see the vision too. She wanted to know what this place looked like all those years ago. She fixed her eyes on the triforce engraved stone before her. All she could see was the partially wet stone from the early rain and a butterfly flutter its way across her path of vision.

"I'm sorry, darling. I can't see it." Zelda said turning around to face Link. Link smiled a bit saddened that Zelda couldn't see this beautiful temple. Link looked above the stone to the decorative arched window, half of the arch was gone leaving only a skeletal spindle of what once was.

"But you can see the Master Sword chamber, let's go." Link said taking her by the hand.


	2. Showers

The air around them began to change, the clouds were rolling in and the scent of rain hung in the air. Link and Zelda were standing in the barren walls of the Master Sword chamber. There was the empty pedestal where the Master Sword once rested. It was strange knowing Link was now the wielder of this precious blade.

"Look at this place." Zelda looked up to the sky and then back to the empty pedestal. She knelt down to the stone in the ground and brushed her fingers over the crumbling stone. There was an inscription on the pedestal but it could no longer be read. "This has been here for years, centuries even…and to think you came to this pedestal much like the hero of old…on a mission to protect these lands and pulled the Master Sword from its eternal resting place." Zelda said thinking about the hands the Master Sword has passed through over time. Link knelt beside her and put his hand on her back, digging his fingers into soft brunette hair. He rested his head against hers.

"The stone is starting to become swallowed by the earth but when I drew the sword nature seemed to pull away from these walls." Link said. Zelda smiled and let her hands move over the wet stone.

"I imagine this was such an immaculate room at one time." Zelda said shifting her eyes to the quickly graying sky. The faint sound of thunder rumbled in the distance. Rain was imminent. The air was now growing damper in the grove.

"Let's go to the adjacent room. We have time before the rains come." Link said taking Zelda's hand. She smiled and hurried with Link to the receding wall that lead to a room that seemed to once be decorated with pillars. The pillars had long since turned to stump-like protrusions in the ground. There was an actual tree stump in the middle of this room. And two torches adorned one wall as if they were begging to be lit. The daylight was quickly becoming consumed in gray clouds. Link and Zelda stopped once they were inside. The cool air brought chill bumps to Zelda's bare skin. Her teeth chattered a bit as she gazed upon the mossy, rotting stump in the center of the room. She could feel Link's hands on her shoulders in an unsuccessful attempt to calm her chilled skin. Zelda put a hand on Link's.

"I've never touched your shoulders like this before." Link said rather seriously. She could feel his fingertips rubbing her skin.

"No…you haven't." Zelda said turning her head to watch Link's hand on her shoulder. Her eyes followed his hand. "It's nice…your skin on mine." Zelda said moving her eyes to meet Link's.

"It is nice." Link said losing his gaze in hers for a moment. He leaned in toward her and their lips met. Zelda let her weight fall backwards into Link. Zelda felt her skin tingle as Link's hands glided across her neck, over her collar bone until he had her in his embrace. There was another rumble of thunder in the distance. Zelda broke their kiss and looked to the sky again.

"Do you think we should head back?" Zelda asked. Link still held her close to him.

"Not at all. I almost see a vision here too…almost but quite." Link said as he looked into the barren, grass covered pillar less room.

"What do you see?" Zelda asked.

"It's almost like there was a girl here once...sitting on that stump. But I don't know; the vision isn't clear here as it is at the temple." Link said. Zelda smiled.

"There are stories that many centuries ago there was a race known as the Kokiri. They were said to live near this grove before the temple was built; when the land was known as the Lost Woods. The stories say that anyone who entered the Lost Woods turned into a horrible creature if they were unable to find their way out." Zelda paused. "I've often wondered if that story is true…like if maybe some of the area known as the Lost Woods still stands today or if Faron Woods is actually the Lost Woods and we just don't know it." She finished.

"You give your ideals much thought, Zelda. I wonder why this stump even exists in this room. It's clear there were once pillars here. This place will forever be sacred and shrouded in mystery." Link said staring at the lonely stump.

"Just like the story of the great tree. You know it, right; the story of a giant holy tree deep in the woods. It's never been found though many have tried to find it to prove its existence. Maybe once upon a time this spot held clues to its location…before these pillars were ever erected." Zelda said. Link smiled.

"Those stories pre-date the temple even…the gods must have chosen this land for a very good reason. They must have foreseen events thousands of years into the future that we would never know of." Link said. Before Zelda could answer they felt light raindrops.

"We should really get a move on it. The rain is coming." Link said. Zelda agreed and as much as they hated to leave this beautiful treasure lost in the woods; they needed to. They hadn't even gotten back to the main chamber of the temple when the drops became larger. With Zelda in hand, she and Link hurried back to the deteriorating wall from which they initially came. The air was moving much faster, blowing a summer rain into the grove. Link and Zelda had now made it into the dense woods that brought them to this place. The thunder rumbled closer now.

The rain was coming faster than either Link or Zelda anticipated. Large, cold drops of water pelted Zelda's bare shoulders and began to soak through Link's thin shirt. They began to move faster; still taking care to not stumble on the path below them. Zelda screamed playfully and laughed as the rain fell harder now; quickly saturating her with water. Link stopped and spun around to face her quickly. Within a matter of seconds they were both dripping wet from the instant deluge of water.

Link's mind raced for a moment. The thunder rolled through the sky. "Zelda, we can't make it. It's too far to get back to the palace; especially if this turns into a hard summer storm." Link said.

"What do you think we should do?" Zelda asked.

"Faron Woods…we can make it to Faron Woods. There should be a place we can stay there. Let's hurry; we need to get there before sundown." Link said grabbing Zelda's hand again.

"Wait…you said stay there…" Zelda said wide eyed with curiosity. She couldn't hide her smile.

"For the night. It's likely we need to stay there for the night." Link said. Zelda's face lit up.

"Then let's go!" Zelda said excitedly as she squeezed Link's hand in hers. Link smiled at her before they took off through the forest toward Faron. The rain poured through the leaves without any sign of letting up. The earth below them was becoming muddy; they would certainly be a mess by the time they arrived into North Faron Woods. Zelda's white dress was already clinging to her body and mud was flipping on her legs. Her hair was clinging to her shoulders as she and Link made their way through the woods. Link wasn't nearly as sloppy looking as Zelda; his clothes were wet but overall he still had a long way to go before he was miserable. If this rain continued to fall like this he would certainly be miserable sooner than later.

Thank goodness there was an absence of lightning; just the continual rumble of the angry thunder and the heavy downpour coupled by the swift moving air. At least Link and Zelda managed to keep an upbeat attitude despite the fact that they were both wet, chilled and the edge of Faron Woods was nowhere in sight. The birds frantically swooped and flew to their roosts as leaves shook and branches swayed. The time of daylight was slipping away and the storm clouds didn't help by ushering in twilight that much faster.

Zelda's hand shook in Link's and her teeth chattered from cold. They had finally reached a clearing. The evening mist had grown thick here but the faint glow of a lantern or perhaps a torch could be seen in the distance. Link turned around to say something to Zelda but instead found himself a bit breathless and a little nervous. Her once white dress was muddy at the bottom and it was sticking to her body. It wasn't hard to see right through the cotton fabric.

"We're…we're not far…look…up there. I see light." Link said trying desperately to turn his eyes from Zelda. Zelda's body shook. She smiled.

"I'm ready, let's keep moving." Zelda encouraged Link. They made their way through the clearing. This was Faron Woods at dusk; shrouded in mist and heavy rain. It was so quiet here. The frogs sung and the crickets chirped. Link looked around.

"Coro! We need to find Coro!" Link said pulling Zelda close to him. Zelda had no idea who Coro was but it sounded like Link had a plan. Zelda followed him closely as Link approached a small structure with two burning torches under its awning. He knocked on the door. Zelda read the sign: Coro's Lantern and Oil. The door pulled open slowly.

"Hey guy! Haven't I seen you in these parts before? Yeah, I have! It's been a while though. Who's the girl guy? What can I do for you? You two are a mess!" Coro asked. Zelda smiled and put her hand on Link's shoulder. He had obviously met this man before.

"Hi Coro, it has indeed been a while. This is…." Wait, Link couldn't introduce Zelda! My god, this was the rightful heir to Hyrule and here he was in Faron Woods with royalty…for the _night_! "This is…Rutella." The Zora Queen? That was the only name Link could think of…Rutella!

"It's nice to meet you." Zelda said to Coro extending a hand from behind Link.

"Coro, is there a place where Zel…Rutella and I can stay tonight? We were trying to make it back to central Hyrule but that won't happen." Link shivered.

"Yeah, guy! Hold on, let me get a lantern. I can take you to the place. It isn't far and it isn't much…but it's something for the night." Coro said disappearing inside the structure once more to get a lantern.

"I'm sorry…I just…had to protect you." Link said turning his face toward Zelda's hand. He was referring to hiding her real identity. He put a cold hand on hers. Zelda wrapped an arm around him.

"It's alright." She kissed him with water soaked lips.


	3. Sweet Caress

Coro returned from what was presumably his home with a lantern in one hand and a raincoat pulled over his head.

"Follow me guy. I'll show you where you can stay tonight." He said. The rains showed no sign of letting up. Link kept Zelda close beside him as they followed Coro away from the safety of the overhang on the small building. They walked in silence with only light of the lantern to guide them. The flame flickered, struggling to stay alive in the rain. The air was moving faster blowing the rain sideways in sheets. Both Link and Zelda shivered. The mist had now turned to fog as they walked further and further away from Coro's. Coro reached a hand in his pocket and pulled out a key. The silhouette of a small structure could barely be seen in the immediate distance.

"Right here, guy!" Coro pointed in front of him. They finally approached the structure and Coro hung the lantern on a hook in front of this lonely little cottage. "It's not much but you'll have a dry place for the night and you can build a fire if you want." Coro explained. "I'll leave the lantern here…should be another one inside. Don't worry there's plenty of oil to get you through the night if you need it."

"Thanks Coro." Link said.

"These rains aren't going anywhere. Sleep well." Coro said handing the key over to Link. Link hurriedly opened the door to a darkened one room structure. They needed to find the lantern and get it lit. Both Link and Zelda were chilled to the bone as the wind pelted rain against the side of the small cottage. Link stumbled around looking for the lantern.

"Here it is!" Zelda said laughing as she fell over what was likely a stool. It was full of oil so she lit it immediately.

"There! Perfect!" Link said as a tender yellow glow illuminated the small room. There was indeed a fireplace and a little bit of wood to burn. "Look Zelda! We have blankets! What do you say I get a fire going?" Link asked. Zelda didn't answer Link right away she was mesmerized by Link's perfectly sculpted form underneath his shirt that was stuck to him like glue.

"Yeah…yes that would be fine." Zelda finally said. The soft light had him captured in its flame. Zelda shivered as she stood up. Water was still dripping from her dress. It didn't take Link long to get a small fire built. There wasn't enough wood here for a fire of any large size. He smiled at Zelda.

"There. Come here, come sit with me." Link said sitting in front of the fire shaking all over. They were both so cold and the small fire couldn't heat this little cottage quickly. She sat as close to the fireplace as she could letting her eyes roam over Link. She leaned forward and took his soaked body in her arms; pressing her trembling lips into his. She laughed and put her fingers into wet sandy blond hair.

"Link…this has been such an amazing day." Zelda said holding him close to her.

"It has, Zelda. I wish…I wish it wouldn't end." Link said shivering.

"Link? We don't have any extra clothes for tomorrow." Zelda said remembering that she and Link had gotten their clothes pretty muddy on the way here. Zelda had mud splatters all over her and there was no way either of them could go to bed tonight like this. Link felt suddenly nervous and his hands shook on Zelda's bare shoulders.

"Um…well…I won't look at you I swear. You need to get out of your clothes so you can warm up and so your dress can start to dry." Link said nervously. Zelda watched Link as the firelight danced in his eyes.

"I…I want you to watch me. Watch me take my clothes off." Zelda said seriously. Link moved his shaking hands off her shoulders. He swallowed hard. He didn't know what to say; Zelda was already reaching behind her back for the zipper of her muddy dress. Link felt clammy and uncertain of everything that was happening right now. He watched as Zelda's dress fell to a clump on the floor. Her beautiful body could be seen though her underwear. Link felt himself staring at her; his eyes wide in amazement and curiosity.

"Oh my…" Link couldn't say another word as Zelda let her wet bra fall to the floor. Her skin was cold and damp as she shed everything she wore. Even though she was shaking; she stood there…letting Link's eyes take her in. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do, he just sat there in front of the small fire looking at her. He had never seen a woman naked before and he sure as hell never thought the first woman he would see would be Zelda.

"You should join me." Zelda said softly as she reached for a blanket that was on the bed. She wrapped it around her naked body hoping that the combination from the heat of the fire and the blanket would warm her quickly. The image of her naked form was burned into Link's mind for eternity. Zelda giggled sweetly.

"Link, join me, won't you? Did you think that because I was born a princess a man would never lay eyes on my body?" Zelda asked. "I've never shown my body to a man before…I'm glad it was you." Zelda said still awaiting the moment when Link would wipe the shocked look off his face and take his own clothes off.

"Have…have you ever seen…" The sound of Zelda gasping as Link peeled his wet shirt off caused him to stop mid sentence. He stopped as Zelda gaulked at him, mouth agape.

"You okay?" Link asked of her. Zelda shook her head dreamily.

"Uh huh…" she answered. Zelda was certainly in for an eye full. Not only had Zelda never seen a man naked; she had never seen an _aroused_ naked man in her life. Zelda watched with lust in her eyes as Link's clothes fell to the floor in a wet pile. "You know earlier today…we both agreed how nice my skin against your skin felt…" Link said feeling his heart pound.

"We did didn't we." Zelda said looking at him carefully. "It would be much warmer if you and I cuddled up in this blanket in front of the fire." Before Link could say anything, Zelda opened up the blanket again moving closer to Link and wrapping the soft fleece around him. Zelda's bare breasts brushed up against his skin causing Link to shiver with fear and pleasure. Zelda smiled and put a hand on his face.

"I've never done anything like this before." She said happily.

"Me neither." Link said smiling back at her. Zelda's smile was enough to take the edge off of Link's nervous state. Zelda let her hands creep over his brilliant chest and over his shoulders. Zelda felt Link's cold hands slide around her waist; holding her body against him. It was still awkward however; Link wasn't letting the weight of his body fall into hers. This was the most skin either of them had ever felt. Link and Zelda were frozen here on their knees in front of the fire; shivering from nerves and holding each other with apprehension. Both of them needed to relax but it was hard to relax when this was your first time being naked with the one you loved.

"Shh…should we lie down?" Link asked with trembling lips. It's true if they were to lie down in front of the fire both of them would be more comfortable. Perhaps lying down would calm this tense awkwardness.

"Yes, let's do." Zelda said. The sound of the pounding rain was comforting now. It was just Link and Zelda together in the middle of Faron Woods. Not a soul in the world knew where they were; technically not even Coro. Together, they lay awkwardly on the rug before the fireplace. The floor was hard and cold but as their bodies became warmer they wouldn't mind. Link comfortably put his arms around Zelda.

"It's hard for me to not touch you." Link said kissing her neck. Zelda smiled.

"It's okay to touch me…you don't even have to touch me innocently, Link." Zelda said. She took Link's hand in hers and moved it to her breast, her soft nipples still from cold. Link relaxed a bit and let out a long sigh.

"That's nice….Zelda…perhaps too nice." Link said as he took over touching her without Zelda's help. Zelda sighed.

"I've only been touched that way in my dreams." Zelda said softly. This intrigued Link.

"You mean…you've thought about that?" Link asked her.

"Of course I have. Sometimes I lay in my bed; thinking about what it would be like if you touched me. Now I know….how it's just the way I imagined." Zelda said letting her soft eyes meet Link's and feeling his hands on her.

"You're so soft. It makes me want to touch more of you." Link said honestly. Zelda rolled over in the soft blanket to face Link.

"I'd like that." She said.

"Zelda…what if we slept in the same bed tonight?" Link asked her.

"I think you could put your hands all over me…and I could put my hands all over you." Zelda said. She and Link had finally warmed up in the safety of this fleece blanket. It felt so perfect in this cocoon of a blanket. "Link…I feel so…free right now." Zelda said. Link put his arms around her and pulled her up off the floor with him.

"Come lay with me. I promise you…I won't touch you in any way you don't want." Link said. Zelda let her lips sink into Link's. His lips weren't cold anymore; they were warm, soft and so tender. Zelda fell backwards with Link into the small bed behind them. Thank goodness there was another blanket on this bed because the one wouldn't be warm enough.

"I want you to touch me however you desire. I want you…I _really_ want you." Zelda said with a heavy voice.


End file.
